The Rozen Manor
by AtrisTheSecond
Summary: Following the life of the seven Rozen sisters, and their life time. A work in progress and will be updated...Soon.


The Rozen Manor

A ring echoes through a dark colored room, with only one window, letting in some of the sunlight. The walls are painted with a hard black color and there are a few paintings along the walls. The paintings reveal a Gothic Cathedral - Sagrada Familia in Barcelona, by Antonio Gaudi, and another of a dark themed village, in a dark blue background. The last painting upon the wall reveals a raven, atop of a Cathedral again. Its eyes are painted in a dark blue theme, and its head is set underneath the moon, that glows brightly behind the black raven's head. The room has simmiler furniture. A few chairs and lastly an artist desk, with a multiple paints, and brushes. A bed lies in the corner of the room, with a few dark blue curtains hanged off the top, until the floor. Slowly a pale hand lifts from the bed sheet, and falls onto an alarm clock's button, pressing it roughly to stop. The person undearneath the blanket, slowly twists onto her back. Her silvery-white hair is spread along the pillow, she rests her hand upon. She draws her hand underneath the blanket and rubs her eyes, with the back of her palms. Two dark violet colored eyes slowly open and blink a few times, followed by a tiresome yawn. The girl's pale face slowly peeks out of the bed's blanket, gazing off into the sunlight, piercing the darkness in her room. Then she blinks again and hisses, due to the bright light, that has interrupted her slumber, along with her alarm clock. Suigintou - The first daughter of the famous German artist, with the name Rozen, has awaken. Like her father, the girl studies artistic creations and work. Her room is plainly decorated with her work's equipment. Suigintou has began to work, soon after finishing her last exams. Under the apprenticeship of her own Father, she creates beautifull paintings of any genre, no mattter of a figural composition, or a plain night viewed field.

The twenty-two year old girl lives in an-uncommon familly, that moved to Japan a few years ago, after her mother - Alice's death. Now residuing in a manor live seven girls, with their Father: Suigintou, the cruel, yet beautifull first daughter; Kanaria, the clumsy, wet intelligent second daughter, two years younger then her first sister; Suiseiseki, the devious eighteen years old third sister, who aside from her dastardly deeds at times shows real caring and love towards her younger sister - Souseiseki, also her twin, that is one year younger then her and often stays quiet. The fifth daughter Shinku, who Suigintou carries biggest hatred against, is fifteen years old, with an aristocratic personallity, though often shows caring, that is hidden underneath her ''mask''. Hina-Ichigo, the sixth daughter of Rozen, often appears as childish and funny, but in certain situations - mature and serious, also five years younger then Shinku. And lastly Kirakishou, who appears as the mysterious eight year old daughter of Rozen, having moodswings from joyfull and happy to quiet and creepy. The seventh girl appears to admire her first sister mostly, and often come to her for advice or simple company, also being the only one Suigintou actually shows patience towards. The unusual familty resides in a large house, in the outskirts of the city.

Suigintou lifted herself from the bed, pushing away the bed sheets. Her hair gently falls over her shoulders, and she yawns, rubbing her eyes two more times, before blinking. She slowly walks over to her wardrobe and picks up a plain black T-shirt, and dark blue jeans, throwing them onto the side of the bed, before going towards the sink, she used to was down paint, to wash her face. After finishing a good morning strech, Suigintou takes on the clothes she put up, ready to head outside of her room. Just before twisting the door handle her seventh and youngest sister appears infront of her, with a plain motionless look. She stood infront, in her pigamas, without making a single move. Suigintou blinked a few times in suprise before letting out a sigh. Then Kirakishou smiled widely, and hugged her big sister around the waist.

-Good morning Onee-sama.-

She mumbled, pressing her face into her big sister's stomach. Suigintou gasped for a second, overwhelmed by Kirakishou's lovable(And tight) hug.

-Go to bed, its way too early! You know I get up earlier then all the other brats! I got work to do, after all! Now go back to your room.-

Suigintou gasped, attempting to push her little sister away, without the need to hurl her aside. But nontheless, the little girl let go and grinned widely again.

-Whenever you get up, I get up aswell! Please, Onee-sama! I want to see the way you draw. Just this once! Pleeeeeease!- Kirakishou pleaded her big sister, with an honest look.

-Fine!- Suigintou pulled her into the room quickly, slamming the door behind. -But dont touch anything or your out, got it?- Kirakishou nodded thriumphantly, with a wide smile again, and looked around her big sister's room. After all, she hardly let anyone in there...Not without a good reason, of course. And right now Suigintou had no intention of waking her other ''annoying'' sisters.

-Stay here, until I go pick the right brushes for a new project Im starting...And take that chair over there. Set it infront of the bed.-

Suigintou commanded, cracking the door open slowly, and heading to the lower floor. Right after closing the door, the silver haired beauty moved her hand to her forehead and sighed, making the steps down the staircase, and into her Father's working cabinet. Rozen was away from Japan, to visit a famous gallery in London, that has just opened and consisted of his own works. Unfortunately he couldnt take his daughters, due to the fact that he was the only one invited and the artists didnt want ''kids running around their gallery''. Suigintou grabbed a medium sized brush, and a few soft pencils to sketch her sister. She had been planning on drawing the little girl for some time, seeing her as most pleasing and intresting to paint. And she hasnt painted any other children before so it was a start.

Suigintou closed the door to her Father's working cabin and slowly moved out on her foot's finger tips not to cause much sound. She headed upstairs, and exhaled in relief. -Nothing broken. No sounds, and no annoying whelps...- The first daughter thought, right before setting her hand onto the door handle. But to her suprise a sound came out of the room. And that sound was about something falling...

Suigintou slammed the door open to notice the wardrobe on the ground and Kirakishou nowhere in sight. The girl's jaw litterly dropped upon seeing her wardrobe over the ground, with her working desk over it. For a minute a few thoughts ran through her head, scanning her room. After all, it wasnt like any room you'd walk into. A few paper cutting razors were set upon a small table, a freshly sharpened knife, next to a bowl of fruit, on a chair, and a few bananas lying on the floor, seemingly due to the drop of the wardrobe. Bananas...What could an eight year old girl do with a banana! Beside eat it...

Suigintou shook her head, after realising how idiotic that last thought was. Then she quickly ran over to the wardrobe and grabbed onto its front, attempting to lift it up with all her strength. She clenched her teeth together, under hard pressure, and her pale face became scarlet red. -How could the little kid bring down a wardrobe in a matter of minutes!- Suigintou ached, managing to lift the wardrobe as much as her powers allowed her. She then quickly knelt before the revealed area, seemingly stepping onto something...And that something wasnt the floor. She quickly looked down, backing the wardrobe, using her back to stabalize now. Her eyes were set upon the pink dress Kirakishou slept with. But there was nothing underneath! Suigintou's mind snapped, upon the thought of her sister dissapearing in mid air.

After a battle with the heavy wardrobe, the white haired female managed to put it back in place. And underneath her legs was now another one of her black T-shirts. But it seemed to have SOMETHING underneath. Suigintou's shaking hand extended towards the T-shirt, lifting it up. Underneath of it were two green eyes blinking and a small opened mouth. Suigintou frowned, clenching her hands in a fist, upon seeing Kirakishou in her...undergarments well and unharmed..It appears she stuffed herself in a drawer for all her big sister knew...She picked up Kirakishou, with both hands, raising her to eye view. Her furious expression showed something bad was about to happen.

-You little...- Suigintou said, before dropping her sister on the bed, upon which Kirakishou laughed childishly. The first daughter of Rozen's eyes widdened, mumbling something in anger, before turning back to that chair she ordered the little girl to pick up. Suigintou left it infront of the bed, pointing with a finger towards it. Kirakishou silently sat down, noting her big sister's expression. The artist picked up the eight year old girl's clothes from the floor and slowly and gently put them back on her.

-Your lucky to be my project...- Suigintou mumbled, picking up the brush, and the pencils she threw away upon seeing the chaos in her room. Then she set them atop of her painting table, along with a few color paint sets, and a cup of water on a chair beside her. Kirakishou reached towards the water, but Suigintou pushed her hand away.

-Not for little troublemakers like you...Now stay like this facing me.-

Suigintou began lending the first few strokes of paint along the paper. -No trouble...yet...- She thought, and continued to form the face of her youngest sister. In a few seconds a harsh cutting sound pierced her ears and she quickly looked back towards Kirakishou, now covered with the top curtain along Suigintou's bed. The twenty two years old girl frowned, with a defeated expression.

-How the hell does this little...thing, manage to bring my room down in hardly thirty minutes!- Her right eye twitched shortly before extending her empty hand to push away the curtain. Of course underneath was the chuckling little demon, pretending to be a ghost.

-Did I scare you, Onee-sama, huh? Did I?- Kirakishou smiled widely, offering a cute expression to her sister that would make people go ''Aww'' upon. But it didnt take that effect on Suigintou...

-No...You only managed to make me wonder what more can you destroy in an hour...- Suigintou sighed helplessly, before taking her brush again and taking a good luck towards her little sister. She continues to draw her face, now forming her eyes and nose.

Kirakishou sat, with a smile, blinking from time to time. Her eyes looked around the room, slowly spotting whatever objects Suigintou had, and her painted pictures on biggest note. She extended her hand towards a doll resting atop of a shelf. This doll wasnt just the ordinary playing dolls. This one had a big handsued dress over it, ornamented with a gothic design. The doll however, didnt have face or hair. -Onee-sama hasn't finished, I suppose- thought Kirakishou, taking the doll in her hand while her big sister wasnt looking. She moved the small doll underneath her dress, and took her primary position, just when Suigintou examined her for anything...unusual.

Suigintou finally relaxed a bit and went forward with the portrait of her little sister. She continued to gently stroke the top of the brush along the paper, and finally finished her little sister's face, moving onto her hair. But something wasnt right...-She's too quiet...Thats never good.- And just as the thought ran through Suigintou's face something snapped. She twitched upon hearing the sound, and so did Kirakishou.

-Ow!- The little girl ached, getting up. The wooden doll was snapped in half, due to the weight of the eight year old girl. -Onee-sama...Why are you looking at me like that?- Kirakishou's expression was fear...And not fear only but horrific fear.

Suigintou's brows were crossed and she was breathing heavily, upon the sight of her creation snapped in half. Then she rose and leapt upon her little sister, who replied with a terrified shout.

-Get...Out!- Suigintou shouted, slamming the door open and threw the little girl out, with intensity, then slammed the door back closed.

Kirakishou cried, bumping her small hands against the door. -Onee-sama, Im sooooorry! Please! Open up! I promise Ill be nice and I wont touch-

The door slammed open and the white-haired artist eyed Kirakishou up and down. She gave her a wrathfull glare and pointed her towards her room, with one hand. -Go...away...Now!-

The little girl twitched with horror.

-Im sorry, onee-

-NOW!-

Suigintou slammed her door closed again, roughly infront of her younger sister's face. Kirakishou began to knock on the door with her small fists again.

-Im sooooorry! Please! I wont ever touch anything! Please!- But her words fell to deaf ears. Suigintou was against the door, feeling the urge to slam the door back open and stab her little sister with that banana now. -Better just leave the little demon be...It will go away sooner or later...-

-Please...- Kirakishou said tiresome, and turned around to her room, with tears in her eyes. She slowly walks back towards the room and quietly opens up, going inside.

Suigintou opened up, hearing the pleasing stop. She looks around in every direction to make sure the little ''demon'' is gone, before closing her door again, with a sigh.

-What did I do to deserve this...-


End file.
